Vuaghns date with Sydney
by AliasIsMyWorld
Summary: Well the title is kinnda self explanatory but they go on a date have a nice time. *cough* can't tell you any more, read it! Oh, and FEEDBACK PLEASE!! iluv feedback, I live for it. well o.k. not really


Vaughn's date with Sydney  
  
She walked into my office, she had a certain air of confidence about her, her stride, the way she held her shoulders and her arms. I studied her wondering who she was and what her story was, but I was abruptly pulled out of my dream state when Wiess nudged me in the side and said that if I stared anymore I might start drooling. "Funny, very funny." I retorted. Later I asked around, and found out that her name was Bristow, Sydney to be more exact, she was a new double and I was most probably going to be assigned as her handler. She had had it rough the past few months her fiancé, Daniel Hecht, I read as I glanced to the paper, was killed by SD-6, apparently he became aware of her affiliation with the agency. I had been working on the SD-6 case for three years, so it only made sense I would be he handler. Lucky for me. I chuckled to myself as I thought this, I sounded like I was in 9th grade, she made me feel like I was, she had a certain magnetic energy about her, not to mention she was hot as hell. I knew I would be getting closer to her. ******* Sydney and I have been agent and handler for three years and I was right we would get closer, in fact romantically closer, to my delight. We have had on a few dates, even though the agency strictly forbids it. We were careful to cover our tracks, we went to certain restaurants, had a close friend collect the security tapes, and so forth. Right now were driving back to her place am going to drop her off. "I had a really nice time" she announced quickly at the sign of an uncomfortable silence. "Me too, that was nice." I replied bluntly. "I always do" I reply quickly to back up my lame answer. "I love to be around you, you mean a lot to me, you always have." I say in a soft but hopefully reassuring tone because I meant every word of it. She smiled softly and glanced out the window as if uncomfortable with the complement. We pulled up to her apartment a few minutes later. I jumped out of the car and rushed to her side to open the door. Again with the shy smile, she looked so cute. "Thanks." She said gracefully stepping out of the car. "Well that was nice." "Ya you said that." She replied looking down at her black satin shoes that made her legs look even better. "So I guess I'll see you on-." I start. "Do you want to come up?" she says quickly, then staring back down at her shoes, ashamed of her question. All I can do is stare, I was a little surprised, every inch of my body wanted to yell "Yes" but instead I asked a question, just to add more strain onto the situation. "Well, isn't Francie home?" I replied and for the first time tonight looking down at my shoes in shame. "Uh, no actually she's staying at her parents house for her moms Birthday." Sydney says turning her gaze back to me. I looked into her eyes, because we all know what "do you want to come up" usually means, but I wasn't sure if she really wanted to, I didn't want it to be something she or I regretted, I didn't want it to change what we have. I was about to ask "are you sure", but her gaze stopped me and as if reading my mind she shook her head slightly jostling her hair. So I stopped my self. "O.k." I said as I grabbed her hand and we walked to her steps. Her apartment was great, it was how I always pictured it, small and still, perfect for her. "Do you want any thing to drink?" she asked stepping to the refrigerator. "No thanks, I had enough water at the restaurant to fill up a camel." I replied, trying to lighten the mood. Then I turned and slammed my knee into her coffee table. "Ouch!" I yelp out in pain. "Hehe, oh my god are you o.k.? Ya, you better watch out for the furniture." She exclaimed holding back a laugh. "Thanks that's really supportive, I'm fine it will probably leave a bruise though." I said walking over towards her. She turned suddenly and looked at me for a moment, then at the same time we both leaned in to kiss. Now I won't go into details but why Noah left without telling her is beyond me, a goodbye kiss like that would be enough to make any sensible man stay. We kissed for a long time, longer than ether of us expected I think. She pulled away and walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge, took her sweater off and waited. I walked over to her loosening my tie, then we kissed again and we fell onto the bed. ****** I woke up the next morning, and much to my dismay I was in my own bed. I thought about it for a second and came to the conclusion it must had been a dream which made sense we haven't even gone out on one date yet. I was disappointed, and a little embarrassed, I hadn't had a dream like that senses high school. I stepped out of bed and whacked my knee into my own nightstand. "Ouch, damn!" I exclaim. As I look down to examine my knee I find I already had a bruise there, in that exact spot.  
  
THE END Loved it, hated, thought it was sappy thought it was sweet? Well let me know. And obviously I am a shipper fan, so keep that in mind when you e- mail my your comments at iluvalias@yahoo.com. 


End file.
